Inuyasha adaptación Sasusaku
by Cinthia yissu
Summary: En el pozo vació del templo Sakura fue llevaba al interior por un monstruo en forma de cien pies, durante toda su vida hasta ahora que va en tercer año de secundaria no le había ocurrido algo parecido. También encontró a un joven atado en el árbol sagrado, todo indica que se llama Sasuke, aquel conjuro que jamas seria desvanecido finalmente se rompió. Inuyasha adaptación, SASUSAKU.


**Capitulo 1: Las apariencias engañan...**

-Escúchame Sakura, la legendaria perla de shikon guarda la historia de este templo - le comentaba un anciano a una joven de cabellos rosas

- ¡Abuelo! – Grito la chica quitándole importancia al asunto, ¿A quién le importaría un tema tan aburrido y antiguo? – ¿Sabes que se celebra mañana? –

- Claro… es tu cumpleaños querida – ¿Que podía hacer él?, Su nieta ya tenía 15 años y estaban en una época en el que nadie prestaría atención a una historia tan lejana.

- ¡Si…! No te olvides de mi regalo- Y los ojos le brillaban de emoción

Y él le entrego algo que la oji jade desconocía, pero viniendo de su abuelo esperaría una cosa como esa.

-Es la garra disecada de un monstruo acuático, trae buena suerte, te contare su historia – Y hay iba de nuevo…

La chica suspiro y luego le dio la garra a su pequeño gatito -Cométela buyo –

El anciano gritaba de desesperación, ¿Cómo es que su nieta podía hacer eso?

_**El origen de mi familia proviene del templo…**_

-Te diré de donde provienen estos alimentos – Decía el anciano mientras tomaba el arroz con sus palillos, quería hacerla fastidiar.

- Si ya lo sé, nos lo regalo la señora Uyiko – Respondió molesta la oji jade.

Su hermano menor y su madre no decían nada, siempre lo mismo…

El anciano bajo la cabeza, su nieta otra vez ganaba la batalla.

_**En el templo hay un árbol sagrado con mil años de antigüedad…**_

_**También se dice que hay un pozo escondido…**_

_**En realidad hay muchas cosas que conforman nuestro origen…**_

_**Pero nunca les preste atención…**_

_**¡Claro! Hasta este día…**_

_**Cuando cumplí 15 años…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En la mañana… -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Te refieres a mis apuntes…? ¡Claro!, te las llevare hoy… - Y la chica corto el teléfono para poder salir de su casa e ir a la escuela

- ¡Ya me voy! – Le grito a su madre para luego irse

Iba caminando y entonces algo llamo su atención…

Era su hermano…

-¿Konohamaru, que pasa? – se le acerco, el estaba en el templo

- Nada hermana… - Dijo el mirándole con un pequeño recipiente en sus manos

- Sabes que no se juega en los templos –

- Buyo es el desobediente… - le dijo el mirando con molestia hacia dentro donde el pequeño animal había entrado

- ¿Entro de nuevo al pozo? – Y entro en busca de buyo

- lo más seguro es que este abajo… - decía el mirando la pequeña escalera que daba a un pozo

- y… ¿Por qué no bajas?... – la peli rosa miraba a su hermano

- Es que este lugar me da mucho miedo… - y hacia una mueca mirando los escalones

- ¿Pero a que le tienes miedo?, ¿Qué no eres ya un hombre? – se burlaba, su hermano era una miedoso

Todo estaba silencioso el chico no iba a bajar en busca del animal.

-¡Hay algo allá! – grito el castaño colocándose detrás de su hermana

Unos ruidos provenientes del pozo inundaban el templo…

-¡Con razón buyo no está contigo! – bufo molesta, ¿Cómo podía ser tanto el miedo de su hermano?

Al terminar de bajar los escalones escucho un ruido más grande que los anteriores y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de susto, lo que hizo que su hermano también gritara

-¿Buyo...? – dijo ella tomando al pequeño animal que ronroneaba entre sus piernas

- Menos mal… - suspiro el chico aliviado – no me vuelvas a asustar así hermana… -

- ¡No me reclames, yo fui quien bajo a buscar al gato! – reprendía la ojijade

Y de repente una gran ventisca comenzó a salir del pozo, teniendo en cuenta que este estaba cerrado….

Las tablas se rompieron y unos brazos blancos como si fueran de tela salían de el

-Hermana… - le llamo el castaño horrorizado

Y sin más esos brazos que se veían tan débiles tomaron a la chica y la arrastraron al interior del pozo

-¡Hermana!... – pero la chica ya se encontraba adentro, era extraño, se supone que cuando caes a un pozo te encuentras con paredes, humedad, oscuridad, poco espacio, y por último el frio suelo.

¡Pero no!, era diferente… pareciera como si estuviera viajando por el espacio… era tan grande… y era como si no tuviera fin…

Seis brazos la tenían agarrada, seis largos y níveos brazos sostenían su cuerpo

Y al girarse se encontró con una mujer blanca y cabello negro…

-Soy tan feliz… siento como mi poder se regenera… - y a la mujer le crecían partes de lo que pareciera ser un cien pies… Era… Horrible… -Estoy regresando a la normalidad… -

Sakura estaba aterrada, quería soltarse del agarre, esa mujer… o cosa… le daba mucho miedo…

-Ya entiendo… tú la tienes… tú la posees ¿no es así?- Le hablaba a la chica como si esta de verdad le fuera a responder

La mujer saco su larga y asquerosa lengua y la pasó por la mejilla de la chica

-¡NO, SUELTAME! – Sakura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ser libre -¡SUELTAME!... – volvió a gritar colocando su mano en la cara de la mujer y un destello rosa salió de su mano y la mujer grito alejándose de ella - ¡Maldición!, ¡No escaparas perla shikon!... – y la veía alejarse…

- ¿Dijo… perla shikon…?... – Y de la nada cayó en el tan ansiado suelo del pozo

"¿Abra sido un sueño….?"

Y se negaba mentalmente viendo un brazo a su lado que pertenecía a la desconocida

"Tengo que salir…"

-¡Konohamaru! ¿¡Estas hay!? ¡llama al abuelo! – gritaba mirando hacia arriba

Pero nadie respondía…

Intento subir por unas enredaderas que habían salido con el tiempo

-Ese niño cobarde me abandono… - Bufaba molesta mientras ponía de todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar y que la briza chocara con su nívea piel

Y se sorprendió…

Una mariposa salió de la nada

Después de mucho esfuerzo pudo salir… pero no era oscuridad lo que veía ahora.

El sonido de unos pajaritos sonaba en su cabeza…

Y entonces hay se dio cuenta…

No era el templo

Estaba en un lugar que no conocía, era un hermoso paisaje, el pasto cubría cada centímetro, los arboles parecían disfrutar de la briza que corría.

"¿Dónde estoy…? Recuerdo haber caído en el pozo que estaba en el templo…"

-¡Abuelo!, ¡Mamá! – Miraba hacia todos lados… pero nada…

Volvía a llamar a sus parientes… no podía ser cierto… ¿Dónde estaban todos…? ¿Dónde estaba ella?.

Caminaba sin rumbo algo, solo quería encontrar las respuestas de las preguntas que se hacía en ese momento…

Y entonces se alegro más que nada al ver ese árbol que reconocía desde que tenía memoria.

Corrió hasta el con la esperanza de encontrar su casa.

Pero se sorprendió al ver a un chico de cabellos azabaches… su piel era nívea… igual que la suya… estaba en el tronco.

Parecía dormido a pesar de tener una flecha clavada en el pecho.

Estaba sujetado por unas raíces que salían de un árbol cercano en el que estaba… Tenía unas orejas… de… ¿Gatito?, ¿Perrito…? ¿Lobito…?

"Es un chico… "

Ella se subió a las raíces y se acercaba al joven… era el único que le podía responder aquellas preguntas…

-Disculpa… ¿Qué haces hay…? – Se acercaba mas para poder contemplarlo con mayor facilidad – Increíble… - Había posado sus ojos en aquellas orejas.

"Sus orejas no son humanas… quiero… tocarlas… "

Las tocó una y otra vez, eran reales…

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo hay?! – Al girarse se encontró con unos hombres a unos cuantos metros de ella, le apuntaron con sus flechas y sin piedad lanzaron sus flechas contra la intrusa.

Ella se horrorizo y agacho la cabeza tocando el pecho del chico en espera de que no le hicieran daño

Ninguna le llego.

Los hombres corrieron y se detuvieron a unos pasos de las raíces que ella había subido anteriormente.

En cosas de segundos ya la tenían abajo y con manos y pies atados.

-¡Que fea manera de recibir a las visitas! – bufaba molesta la peli rosa

- Es una mujer con ropas muy extrañas… - alcanzo a escuchar a uno de los habitantes de una aldea…

¿Ropas extrañas?...

¡Pero si era el uniforme de su escuela…!

-¿Viene de otro lugar? –

-¿Abra otra guerra?-

-Antes de la cosecha, todos saben que no hay suficientes manos para seguir con esto –

- Tal vez sea un animal que se transformo en humano –

- Es mejor eso que comience una guerra aquí –

¿Pero qué era lo que hablaban….?

Todos usaban kimonos… sus cabellos no eran para nada como ella conocía.

"¿En dónde estoy…?" Lloraba internamente la chica

-Abran paso… aquí viene la sacerdotisa Tsunade… - Y una mujer adulta hizo acto de presencia

"Otra persona extraña apareció…"

Era rubia de ojos color miel… de pechos grandes…

Y de la nada comenzó a tirarle en la cara algo parecido al polvo…

-¡Basta!, ¿¡Pero qué es lo que hace!? – gritaba con bastante molestia

No solo la dejaban hay en el suelo amarrada y hablaban de ella como si fuera un bicho raro si no también iban y le tiraban cosas en la cara… Era realmente frustrante.

-Pensé que se trataba de algún espíritu maligno que había visitado el bosque del temido Sasuke- Decía la mujer

¿Sasuke?

¡¿Quién era Sasuke?! ¡¿A quién demonios le importaba?! Ella estaba viendo a ese chico, al de la cabellera negra y de la nada la amarran y la tratan como un monstruo. Y lo peor… ¿¡DONDE ESTABA!?

-¿Entonces se trata de una espía? – escucho decir a uno de los aldeanos

- ¿Y qué ganaras si atacan nuestra aldea? – Por un momento por su cabeza pasaban lo que podían hacerle si mal interpretaban las cosas…

Mientras Sakura bufaba Tsunade la observaba atenta…

Era igual…

-Muchacha muéstranos tu cara… - y sin mucho cuidado le tomo la barbilla a la joven moviéndola hacia todos lados queriendo ver cada detalle de su níveo rostro. –Haz gestos con una cara llena de astucia… - Le ordenaba la mujer mientras movía de un lado a otro su rostro

¡¿Pero que les pasaba a todo el mundo en ese lugar?!...

-Se parece… a mi hermana Karin… -

"Y ahora me confunden…."

Sakura fue por fin liberada y al caer la noche se encontraba con Tsunade en una pequeña casa mientras la rubia preparaba algo de comer

-Toma… - y le acercaba un pocillo con… ¿sopa?

- Se ve deliciosa… - Sakura lo tomo y los ojos le brillaban tenía hambre.

-Discúlpanos… como estamos en época de guerras tenemos miedo de que nos estén espiando, aun que le digamos que no estamos involucrados en la guerra no nos entienden, eso es terrible... – Tsunade se limitaba a mirar la gran olla.

-Disculpe… ¿usted sabe si esta región es Tokio...? – Su amabilidad volvió, los entendía a pesar de que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de pasar por un momento así, y esperaba no poder pasarlo jamás.

-¿Tokio..?, jamás había escuchado ese nombre… ¿ese es el lugar donde naciste? – Miraba sorprendida la mujer

-Si… así es… es mas ya estaba pensando en regresar pronto… - sonreía la oji jade

"Pero como podre hacerlo…" Y su sonrisa cambio, su rostro ya no estaba calmado y alegre, ahora estaba preocupada.

**Flash back…**

-Hermana… hay que curarte pronto… - Decía una niña de cabellos rubios viendo como su querida hermana mayor sangraba

-Quiero que quemes la perla de shikon junto con mi cadáver… en el momento de mi muerte -Decía con dificultad una joven de ojos y cabellos rojos… la verdad es que no se distinguía bien, a simple vista era una peli roja pero si la mirabas bien pareciera que fuera fucsia. La genética y sus rarezas…

Y en sus manos sostenía un collar con una perla rosada

La perla de shikon…

**Fin flash back…**

"ya son cincuenta años desde que ocurrió eso…"

Afuera un cuerpo… era como un cien pies iba a toda velocidad destruyendo casas…

Tsunade y Sakura salieron de la caseta con rapidez.

-¿¡Que sucede?! – preguntaba Tsunade con preocupación al ver como todos sus aldeanos corrían con temor.

- ¡Un espíritu maligno! – se escucho a lo lejos

Y ahí estaba… esa mujer que tanto miedo y asco le había provocado a la peli rosa

Destruía todo a su paso… buscaba algo…

-¡Entrégame la perla de shikon! – Y se abalanzo hacia la oji miel y jade.

La pudieron esquivar, Sakura cayó al suelo.

Y la mujer volvió a tirársele encima.

-¿Dijo la perla de shikon? – Tsunade estaba anonadada, esa perla había sido quemada junto al cuerpo de su querida hermana Karin hace cincuenta años atrás…

-¿Acaso tú la tienes? – pregunto desesperada hacia Sakura quien miraba con terror a la mujer

-No lo sé… yo no sé nada sobre esa perla de shikon… - dijo ella mientras los aldeanos lanzaban sus flechas para detener al monstruo que destruía la aldea

-¡Entrégamela! – volvió a gritar desesperada aquella criatura y de un solo movimiento mato a esos aldeanos.

"Ya entiendo… a quien quiere es a mi" Se coloco de pie

-No podemos detenerla con nuestras armas – decía un aldeano que llegaba recién a la escena

- Arrójenla por el pozo vacio – ordeno Tsunade

-¿El pozo vacio? – Sakura estaba nerviosa

- Si, el pozo del bosque – le respondió la oji miel

"Por ahí llegue…"

- ¿¡Por donde está el bosque!? ¡Es por donde esta ese resplandor!– Debía salir de ahí… era una locura…

Y corrió hacia aquel bosque donde estaba el pozo.

-Te encontré… - Y la criatura siguió a Sakura rápidamente

"Debo llamar su atención…" Corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el resplandor…

-Ella puede ver las luces espirituales que un humano ordinario no ve – Tsunade cada vez se sorprendía más con esa chica

-¡Tsunade-sama! – gritaron unos aldeanos y luego montaron en unos caballos para ir en busca de la joven que corría desesperada hasta el resplandor que ella decía.

"Abuelo… Mamá… ¿podre salvarme?"

-¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! – Sus gritos de auxilio se mezclaron con un gran rugido

Y el chico de cabellos azabaches que dormía en aquel árbol despertó.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su fino rostro

-Puedo olerla… detecto el aroma de la mujer que me mato… - Sasuke empuño su mano con rencor evidente… Iba a vénganse….

Intento moverse pero la flecha que tenía en su pecho clavada no se lo permitió ya que una luz emanaba de ella y le impedía al azabache moverse

-¡Entrégame la perla de shikon! – Gritaba una y otra vez.

¿Cómo es que no se cansaba?, ¿Era lo único que sabía decir?...

-¡No!, ¡Yo no tengo ese objeto! –Sakura estaba cansada, no sabía cuánto más duraría corriendo con tanta rapidez, y más aun si iba en subida…

La mujer acelero y embistió en suelo haciendo que Sakura callera

-Oye Karin ¿porque desafías a esa mujer cien pies? – Era una voz masculina… ¿Quién era…?

Levanto su rostro para encontrarse con unos ojos negros mirándola con un deje de molestia

-¿Me estás hablando, estás vivo? – pregunto sorprendida sin dejar de mirarlo

-Acaba con ella de un solo golpe con ella Karin… así como lo hiciste conmigo… - Se parecía a Karin… ¡NO! Era Karin, aun que los ojos de esa chica eran verdes y los de Karin fucsias, pero con lo loca que era Karin no le llamaría la atención que de alguna forma ahora sus ojos eran verde jade.

De hecho no podía entrarle a la mente como es que la confundían….

¡Tenía el cabello rosa!...

-¿Por qué pones esa cara de tonta? – Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, estaba sentada y si no la conociera bien diría que se veía inocente e indefensa

- ¿Hum? – El hablaba con ella… ¡no!, el hablaba con otra persona… la confundía.

- No me digas que te has vuelto loca señorita… - se burlaba de ella

-Espera – Se puso de pie con molestia - ¿¡Porque me estas llamando Karin!? ¡No entiendo!, ¡Mi nombre es! – pero él la interrumpió

-Hay viene – le hizo caso omiso a lo que ella decía

La cien pies se acerco a ella con rapidez iba a capturarla otra vez y quizás que haría…

Pero unas flechas con cuerdas la detuvieron

-¡La tenemos!, ¡Tiren con fuerza! – grito un aldeano a los demás

Y todos obedecieron.

-Salte justo a tiempo…- decía con temor Sakura.

-¡Ha!, ¡Qué vergüenza me das Karin! – Seguía burlándose de ella

- ¡Que no me digas así! – Gritaba ella con molestia, como es que estaba tan dormido que no se daba cuenta, se puso de pie, y lo apunto – No estés confundiéndome – Le reprocho – ¡Ya te dije varias veces que no soy Karin! – Volvió a subir las raíces para poder gritarle de más cerca -¡¿Escuchaste?! –

- Déjate de bromas, despides ese horrible aroma el cual es insoportable para mí – No había caso, el no le creía. Y luego de tenerla tan cerca sintió otro olor extraño… venia de ella – Es cierto… no eres Karin… -

- ¿Entendiste?, Mi nombre es Sakura, Sa-ku-ra – El miro hacia el costado apenado había estado haciendo el ridículo todo el tiempo

- Claro… Karin era mucho más astuta… y más hermosa- Hablaba tranquilamente pensando en que ella tenía razón…

A lo que la peli rosa solo pudo soltar un "¡Ohhhh….!" De sorpresa e indignación…

¿Cómo es que podía tratar así a una chica…? ¿¡Quien se creía que era!?

Iba a gritarle muchas cosas y a golpearlo si era necesario, pero sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por detrás y la jalaban y era ella de la que había olvidado por completo, la mujer cien pies

Soltó un grito de terror y se aferro a la ropa del chico.

-¡SUELTAME! – Gritaba Sakura

Mientras Tsunade estaba estática porque Sasuke estaba despierto, y la mujer gritaba otra vez "Dame la perla de shikon"

"¿¡La perla de shikon!?" Se preguntaba a sus adentros Sasuke

La mujer abrió su boca y dejo ver sus enormes colmillos que estaba demás decir que incrustaría en el cuerpo de la chica

-¡DETENTE! – Y volvió a colocar su mano en la cara de ella, y esa luz rosa volvió a salir y la cien pies retrocedió y se le cayeron unos cuantos brazos

Sakura cayó de las raíces y se miraba la mano

"Lo mismo ocurrió en el pozo…"

Todos le miraban sorprendidos…

-¿Cómo es posible que yo pueda hacer eso? – se decía para si

Y algo comenzó a brillar dentro de ella

La cien pies se lanzo de nuevo pero esta vez sí pudo tomarla y de un mordisco desgarro la piel de la chica dejando que la sangre fluyera y la perla de shikon apareció

-Se encontraba en mi interior… esa es la perla de shikon… - y se dio cuenta que aun estaba en los aires… y luego comenzó a caer junto con la perla, las dos cayeron como un saco de papas

-¡Entrégame esa perla de inmediato! – Le gritaba Sasuke desde el árbol

¿Por qué todos quería la jodida perla de shikon?

Y el largo cuerpo de la cien pies dejo aprisionada a Sakura junto a Sasuke en el árbol

La cien pies comenzó a reír – Me habían contado que un tonto mitad bestia andaba en busca de esa perla… pero no creí que fueras tu…-

"¿Mitad bestia…? ¿Es en realidad…?"

-No me subestimes mujer cien pies, una basura como tú jamás me obligara a usar todos mis poderes – se burlaba con arrogancia el azabache

-Oye, has sido muy altanero, pero ¿Eres fuerte? –Subió la mirada para poder encontrarse con esos ojos negros

El la miraba con seriedad, no podía moverse, no podía hacer mucho.

-¿Cómo puedes tener esperanza en un tipo al que solo le gusta fanfarronear?... además tiene un conjuro y no puede moverse…– se burlaba la cien pies – Solo quédense hay abrazados… - Volvía a burlarse

- ¡Maldición! –

- ¡Se comió la perla!, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Tsunade-sama? – le preguntaba un aldeano

Los brazos de la cien pies volvían a regenerarse y Sakura no pudo evitar apretar la ropa del chico de ojos color negro del miedo que tenia

Y la mujer tomo un aspecto terrorífico

-¡Que gusto me da!, ¡Puedo sentir ese poder sobrenatural! – Gritaba el fenómeno que los aprisionaba

Los apretaba más y más

-¡NO!, ¡Ayúdame no puedo más! – gritaba Sakura con dolor

- ¿Oye… puedes quitarme… esta flecha? – Le decía serio mirando hacia al frente, ella no respondía - ¡Te estoy preguntando si puedes quitarme esta flecha!

- ¿Esta flecha?... – decía Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia la nombrada

- ¡No se la quites!, ¡Ese es el conjuro que mantiene a Sasuke inmóvil!, ¡No lo dejes en libertad!, ¡Si lo haces te arrepentirás! – grito Tsunade al ver que Sakura intentaba quitarle la flecha

-¿Pero que tonterías dices anciana?, ¿Quieres ser la comida de este cien pies?, si ese monstruo digiere totalmente la perla de shikon ¡estaremos perdidos!, ¿Qué te pasa? – Miro a Sakura - ¿Tu también quieres morir en este lugar? – Y ella solo lo miraba

"No… no quiero morir en este lugar desconocido…"

Acerco su mano a la flecha

-No quiero morir… - Y tomo la flecha -¡AQUÍ! – y un destello rosa salió y la flecha se desvaneció

-¡Desapareció! – Tsunade estaba boquiabierta

- Sasu…ke…. – y el azabache comenzó a reír como si de una broma se tratara

El oji negro de un solo movimiento soltó el agarre y Sakura cayó al suelo

-¡Prepárate a morir! – Gritaba Sasuke a la mujer cien pies – ¡Recibe mis garras de acero…! – Y como si fuera de un rasguño le desgarro los músculos cortándola por la mitad.

-Este joven es sumamente poderoso… - Decía con gran sorpresa la peli rosa que aun seguía en suelo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ella soltó un pequeño grito de susto – ¡Todavía se mueve! – Mirando los restos de la criatura

-¡¿Ves una parte de su cuerpo con luz?! ¡Dentro se encuentra la perla de shikon! ¡Si no la sacamos el monstruo revivirá constantemente y se convertirá en una batalla eterna! – Tsunade le preguntaba desesperada.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡No, no, no! ¡No señor, déjese de bromas! – Sakura miro todos los restos en busca de alguna luz que indicara que ahí se encontraba la perla.

Y ahí estaba….

-¡Esta hay! – Y Tsunade se aproximo hasta una parte del cuerpo del monstruo y saco la perla

Instantáneamente los restos desaparecieron y solo quedaron los huesos.

La rubia de ojos color miel le entrego la perla a la chica de ojos verdes jade

-Tú eres la única que puede usar esta perla… -

"Tu posees la sombra de mi hermana Karin que te protege…" Pensaba la rubia

-¿Por qué se encontraba en el interior de mi cuerpo una perla que es capaz de volver fuerte a cualquier espíritu…? – Sostenía la perla como si fuera algo sagrado, y lo era… Pero lo que no entendía…. Es que ¿Por qué la tenia ella?...

- Es cierto, no tiene sentido que un humano como tu tenga la perla, así que si no quieres ser destrozada por mis garras entrégame la perla ahora mismo – El azabache hizo acto de presencia…

- ¡¿Qué… este joven no un héroe?! - ¿Cómo…? Ese chico la amenazaba… ese que ella había visto tan lindo y que podía ver a través de sus ojos que no era malo… ahora era distinto… ¿Por qué?...

Lo que si sabía es que él iba a matarla si no le entregaba la perla de shikon…

¿Qué haría…?

* * *

Holaaaaa bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia, por supuesto no voy a hacer todos los capítulos de inuyasha porque seria una locura y no terminaría nunca! xDDD pero si haré de los capítulos mas importantes y que mas me gustaron.

¡Espero que dejen sus comentarios!, ¿que les pareció? y si creen que seria una buena historia para seguirla...

XDDDDDDDD esto me da mucha risa, imaginarme a sasuke-kun haciendo como inuyasha…. xDDDD de tanto ver su chidori *-*, amaterasu TwT, sussano :$ y sus otras sexys técnicas no me lo puedo imaginar haciendo garras de acero kyaaaaaa

Y Sasuke-kun con orejitas *-* KYAAAAA!

Bueno aclarar que sasuke sigue con su pelito normal *-*

Y sakura tiene el pelo largo.

Karin... bueno :c sin ofender a nadie kikyo jamas me cayo bien de hecho la odie en toda la serie XD y otra sin ofender a nadie karin no me agrada para nada... me cae mal mal mal :P

¿Y porque escogí a karin?, porque ella se parece un poco mas en físico a sakura ¬¬'

Puse a tsunade como la sacerdotisa porque como podemos recordar tsunade es la mejor medico ninja de todas.

Como dije a tsunade la deje con la misma apariencia. Es un poco raro tsunade y karin hermanas... pero ni modo...

Konohamaru... bueno es que no se me ocurría nadie mas... así que lo puse a el... (:

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Y hoy encontré un collar del símbolo del clan uchiha era muy hermoso, y decidí comprarlo y colocarle el símbolo del clan haruno, y así por siempre llevar un collar de uchiha haruno *-*

Y bueno esos fueron mis comentarios extras jeje

Ok cuidense besitos y recuerden dejarme reviews para poder saber si hize bien o no :C

Sayoo !


End file.
